


confession

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [21]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Yuu gets a letter from their secret admirer.
Relationships: Background Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, IT IS A MYSTERY - Relationship
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. His side

**Author's Note:**

> you finally get to figure out who it is! :D

The first time I took note of the prefect was during Ramshackle's exhibition match against Savanaclaw.

I don't think I could ever forget the sight of them knocking Leona off his broom with a kick to the face. It was incredible.

The baffled announcer declared that there was no rule against physical violence in Magift (mostly since no one ever thought players would try it, when they had magic) as the prefect stole Leona's broom for their own. 

Unfortunately, that moment of coolness was immediately shattered by the prefect's weird cat nailing them in the back of the head with the disc, causing them to fall unconscious.

But still, the prefect's face was a memorable one after that.

Even though we weren't in the same social groups, I always ended up noticing them when we passed each other in the halls. The closest thing I got to speaking with them then was one joint botany class between first and second years, when they asked me to pass them another plastic bag.

We might have ended up being strangers, had it not been for Professor Crewel. 

In an alchemy class after that point, the two of us were paired together to make a potion.

(Well, the two of us and their cat.)

They were a lot more mild-mannered than I thought. And they did their best to do their part of the project well, even when Grim caused trouble. 

Though the prefect wasn't what I imagined them to be... it was nice to talk to them. Even if it was only about the project. 

They had a reputation as, well, someone who could handle anything. It was said that they handled all of the school's Overblot problems easily, so... it was a little intimidating to talk to them, at first. But then they turned out to be a kind person.

Even though I wasn't expecting us to interact after the project ended... they approached me again. They were with their friends, those two Heartslabyul students and Grim, when they came to me in the courtyard. 

The prefect was a lot more relaxed around their friends. They told jokes with Ace, Deuce, and Grim. They laughed when I brought up the exhibition match.

After that... I managed to join Yuu's circle of friends. 

Being able to talk to them casually in the hallways and laugh with them about classes... it was really fun. I liked talking to them. I liked being able to relax with them. 

As cheesy as it sounds... their kindness saved me.

Maybe that's how it started.

I wanted to do something to make them smile in return for the kindness they showed me, so... I got them a gift.

But, well... this (Grim) and that (ghosts) happened, and so instead of me presenting a few lollipops to Yuu with some smooth line, or whatever, Grim stole the container and the ghosts refused to let me break into Ramshackle to get it back.

Apparently, by the time Grim realized that the thing contained lollipops instead of tuna, he completely forgot who he stole it from, so he handed Yuu the candy and said it was from a secret admirer. I learned this by threatening to beat the shit out of him after Yuu called all of their friends together to ask if anyone had any idea who this secret admirer was.

The meeting ended without me getting the chance to outright tell Yuu that it was me.

And well, yeah, I considered telling them afterwards, but then I managed to get my hands on some hair accessories. (Long story I don't care enough to explain.)

I personally had no interest in the accessories, but, well... Yuu liked things that were considered cute, right...? I didn't want them to think that I was just using them to get rid of something I didn't want, so... the secret admirer made a second appearance in their life. I wrapped them and snuck the gift into their bag between classes.

Well, if I knew they'd find the gift in front of me, I definitely wouldn't have done that...

See, Ace, Deuce, and Grim had managed to get themselves on Riddle's shit list for bad grades (again), so they were being forced through brutal study sessions at Heartslabyul. Yuu felt a little bad for them, so they offered to grab those poor, unfortunate souls some drinks and snacks. I tagged along to help them carry it all, like the gentleman I am.

But when Yuu opened up their bag to grab their wallet, they spotted a shiny wrapped gift.

"T-t-t-the secret admirer!" Yuu screamed, almost dropping their bag in shock.

"You good?" I asked.

"I-I mean, I _am_ , but...! This secret admirer... is really way too nice," Yuu said shyly, before taking a peek at the gift's contents. 

They let out a cute gasp, before grimacing and looking doubtful.

"The gift... it's a bunch of hair clips and a hair ribbon..." Yuu told me, though I already knew what they were. "This... I don't know how to feel..."

"Why?"

"I mean, is this secret admirer a stalker or something...?"

"WHAT?!" I almost screamed, before trying to calm myself down. "I mean... what made you come to that conclusion...?"

"I mean... this person knows way too much about my interests," Yuu said. 

"They do...?" I replied, wondering if I had fucked up.

"I mean, the first gift was a bunch of my favourite lollipops," Yuu explained. "Would the average student really know about my sweet tooth...?"

"Uh, probably... I think? You always have lollipops on you and you've always got enough to give to people, so..."

Yuu's eyes widened as they realized I had a point. I almost sighed in relief, but then they started panicking again.

"But these hair accessories...! They're totally cute! They suit my taste so perfectly that it's scary!" 

"...they do?" 

Those words kind of did make me happy. They probably would have made me happier if Yuu wasn't freaking out, though.

"I mean... I'm normally pretty reserved about my love for fashion, you know?! The only people in this world who know that the plain and boring me likes cute fashion know that because of Grim!"

"There... might be one way other people might find out..." I said. "The others got into an argument about what to get you for your birthday before... Ace and Deuce in particular got really loud over what they thought you would think was cuter..."

"I...in public?" Yuu asked.

I nodded.

"So anyone could have overheard and learned I liked cute clothes and accessories...!" Yuu concluded, wearing an expression of despair. "How mortifying...! I probably brought shame to the name of fashion!"

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked them bluntly.

"I mean, don't you think it's weird!? I've got a ridiculously plain face, the hair I worked so hard to grow out got burnt by Grim, so I had to chop it super short, and ever since I got to this school, I've been having growth spurts nonstop! In the time since I got here, I've gone from 170 cm to 181!"

Without thinking, my expression soured at the last bit, and I wound up saying, "No need to rub it in."

"Sorry," Yuu said sheepishly, before sighing. "I just... really want to know who this secret admirer is and what they could possibly see in someone like me, you know?"

"What do you mean _'what could they possibly see in someone like me'?_ " I asked.

I had no idea what they were talking about. 

I mean, they were the amazing person who had helped resolve all of the school's recent Overblot problems. They were well-liked and admired by most of the school for their kind and helpful personality. Who wouldn't like them?

"I... um... well, it's probably really obvious that I can't see myself as... well, pretty," Yuu confessed. "When I try to think of good things about my appearance, _'average'_ is the best I can do. I... I really wish I had the confidence to just... let myself like these things... but I keep going back to not liking myself."

I stared at them in shock for a while. 

To me, Yuu was someone incredible. I admired the mental resilience they had, to adjust to an entirely different world so readily, I admired their physical strength, and I admired how they could deal with so many people of so many different personalities. I thought that they were cute, when they worried over things and smiled with their friends. I liked them to the point that I couldn't stop paying attention to them.

I never imagined that they didn't like themselves, when I saw so much to like about them.

"You know... your admirer... he knew about your love of cute things, but instead of thinking it was weird, he got you things he thought would look cute on you... things he thought you'd like," I told them. "He really supports you, y'know?"

They were staring at me with a shocked expression, but somehow, I couldn't stop rambling and fidgeting. 

"In the time you've been here... you've helped a lot of people with your kindness... so it's not surprising that one of them would like you," I said. "So... um, I guess what I'm saying is... _'have more confidence in yourself'_... I think?"

I glanced towards their face mostly by reflex, only to do a double take at the sight of them smiling.

"...thanks," Yuu said with a gentle grin. "...I appreciate it."

"N-no sweat," I replied, even though I probably _was_ sweating.

Yuu, though, just gave a cute laugh in response.

"You're a really sweet person."

"Sweet?" I repeated. I didn't want to be seen as some goody-two-shoes kid by them!

"Yep, you're a nice person and there's no changing that," Yuu said, their grin turning mischievous.

"Shut up about that, would ya?"

They laughed, and, well, I was glad that they were feeling a bit better.

Then they did something incredible. 

Right before my eyes, they brushed some of their hair behind their ear and clipped it with one of the hairclips I gave them.

"...how is it?" Yuu asked, looking at me nervously. "...do I look weird?"

"Of course not," I answered them honestly. "You're adorable."

For some reason, Yuu actually seemed surprised by that, before they smiled softly.

"...thank you."

"No problem," I told them.

We wound up forgetting all about the snacks and drinks, something Grim wouldn't stop complaining about when we got back.

* * *

I fucked up.

Again, by circumstances entirely out of my control that annoy me to think about, I had gotten ahold of a complete manicure and nail polish set. If I had any interest in such a thing, I'd probably be excited over all of it, but I didn't. 

So, whatever. Yuu's secret admirer strikes again or something.

There were many regrets I had about the situation.

First of all, under normal circumstances, a nail polish set would be way too excessive as a gift, right? The manicure thing's normal price was so high, Ruggie would faint at the thought. While I got it for free, Yuu didn't have any way of knowing that, so their impression of their secret admirer would only get worse. They already expressed concern that their secret admirer knew way too much about them, so wouldn't this just make me into a legitimate stalker in their eyes?

I thought so, so I only gave them a few bottles of nail polish and whatever the hell those extra parts were. I couldn't tell the difference between _'Fairy Glow Sparkle'_ and _'Fluorescent Pink',_ so my choices might have sucked. But well, hopefully they could appreciate the thought.

Unfortunately for me, Ace caught me as I dropped the gift into Yuu's desk.

Double unfortunately, before I could beat Ace up, class started and I had to pretend that I just arrived early.

Because today, my class was having a joint history lesson with Yuu's, and, awkwardly enough, I accidentally chose the seat right next to Ace. Yuu, meanwhile, sat on Ace's other side with Grim in their lap. Deuce sat next to Yuu, because those guys came in a set. If I had just chosen one desk over, then I could've been the one sitting next to Yuu...

...it's not like I'm jealous or anything, though.

I just had to get through class and hope that Ace didn't say anything. 

Triple unfortunately, this was Ace.

In the time it took for me to at least pretend I was paying attention to Professor Trein, Ace had written something on Yuu's notes in bright red ink.

The next thing I knew, I heard a soft gasp from Yuu. When Deuce and I looked over to them, Yuu was staring at Ace in horror.

"Y...you...?! You're my secret admirer...?!" Yuu whispered. 

"Wh- no!" Ace retorted. Loudly.

"Mr. Trappola, if there is something you wish to share with the class, please do so," Professor Trein said irritably, "otherwise, be quiet."

Ace laughed awkwardly, before saying, "Sorry, prof, I just, uh, noticed that... on the blackboard, it says that the revolt happened a hundred and fifty-two years ago instead of one hundred fifty-one!"

"Ah, good eye, I apologize for my mistake," Professor Trein said, before correcting the error and going on with his lecture. His cat was still giving us the stink-eye, though.

Yuu tapped at Ace, though, before pointing to a part of their notes where they had written, _'I want answers.'_

Ace grinned, before I stomped on his foot. He flinched in his seat, dropping his pen under his desk.

"Here, use mine," I said sweetly, poking him in the chest with a spare ballpoint pen. Thankfully, having to deal with everyone at my dorm all of the fricking time gave me a great poker face, so even Ace couldn't say anything in the face of my _sweet_ and _innocent_ smile.

Ace looked irritated, but I ground my heel into his toes in an unspoken threat. So, he took the pen and wrote a reply to Yuu.

_'Your prince got it for you.'_

My smile became all the more genuine as I lifted my foot off of Ace's toes, just as Yuu wrote more.

 _'Are you ever going to tell me who it is?'_ Yuu asked, tapping their pen against their chin as they pouted.

The next response was written in blue ink, this time from Deuce.

_'I would tell you if I knew who it was.'_

_'Hey, passing notes in class isn't very honour student-like,'_ Ace noted.

 _'We're not passing notes. We're writing on Yuu's notebook,'_ Deuce replied.

I watched as Yuu ripped out a page of their notebook so the written conversation wouldn't interfere with the notes Yuu wasn't taking.

_'But seriously, I need to know who it is! I can't exactly just leave a thank you note in the hallway and hope the right person picks it up!'_

...eh? They wanted to thank me?

That was... really sweet of them. 

_'Well, if you beg, I might give you a hi'_

Ace's next message was cut off by a stomp to his foot. Tragic. I have never been so saddened by the fact that I wear boots with such thick soles before.

Ace let out a cry of pain before glaring at me, but I was looking at the front, paying attention diligently. No one would ever believe the class troublemaker if he accused me, and he knew it.

"Ace, are you alright...?" Yuu whispered, turning to Ace in concern. "You've been acting so weird all class..."

"...can we swap seats?" Ace asked.

Yuu didn't seem to get it, until they visibly jumped with realization and nodded instantly.

Taking advantage of the moment Professor Trein's back was turned, the two exchanged seats, switching their notebooks and tools later. 

Yuu passed me a note with a sheepish grin. 

_'Sorry to disturb you, but Ace loves Deuce too much to be separated from him for too long.'_

_'It's fine,'_ I replied in turn.

Yuu turned to look at me with a smile, but I was a little distracted by how I just noticed they were wearing a hairclip I got them.

For the rest of class, we exchanged notes and doodles. It was actually pretty fun, especially since I normally hate history class.

Somehow, I felt grateful to Ace. Only a little bit, though.

* * *

I didn't actually use my Magicam account much. 

I was forced to make one near the start of the school year by a meddling senior I won't bother to name, so I really didn't like using it at first. I didn't bother checking it most of the time.

But then I managed to exchange contact info with Yuu and the new friends that came with them, so... I wound up being a little happy that I was forced to make one. 

I didn't expect Yuu to message me over Magicam, though.

> **yuu-and-i:** Hello! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit? 

There was no way I could just leave them hanging, so I replied right away.

> **magilift:** No, not at all! Is there something you want to talk about?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Well... 
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Um, this might be weird, but
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Do you know anything about my secret admirer?

Fuck.

Before I could say something like _'why do you think that?'_ or _'well, alright, you caught me'_ , Yuu sent more messages.

> **yuu-and-i:** Ace wouldn't give me any hints, so I've been asking everyone. 
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Sorry if this is a bother!
> 
> **magilift:** It's not a bother at all!

I typed that out without thinking. But, well, I didn't have any idea where I was supposed to go from there, really.

I could have claimed I didn't know anything and sent them on their way... or I could have been upfront and confessed that it was me.

But, well, either option had its downsides. I didn't want to keep being a secret admirer forever, but... if I was going to confess, I wanted it to be in-person. Doing it through text was the coward's way out!

In the end, I settled for a compromise.

> **magilift:** Well, I can give you a hint if you want.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** You know who it is?! Σ(･口･)
> 
> **magilift:** Yeah. But it's no fun if I just tell you outright, you know?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Guess it's better than nothing... 
> 
> **magilift:** What do you want to know about him?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Wait wait wait! Before I ask for my hint, can you do me a favour?

A favour...? That was unexpected, but I could do that.

> **magilift:** Sure, what is it?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Can you thank him for me?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** I don't really have an easy way of expressing my gratitude for the stuff he's given me, since Ace is apparently really scared of him...
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** So can you please tell him that I appreciate it?

Even though I knew they were a nice person, I found myself surprised by just how nice and sweet they were at times. 

With a blush across my face, I promised them that I would.

> **yuu-and-i:** Thanks a ton!
> 
> **magilift:** No problem.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Sooooo, my hint now, please? (o^u^o)
> 
> **magilift:** Sure.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Do I know my secret admirer?

My first thought was something along the lines of _'I damn hope you do!'_ but, of course, there was no way I could say that. 

> **magilift:** Yeah.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** It's not someone from my class that I've never spoken to?

We weren't in the same class, but we had definitely talked before.

> **magilift:** You definitely know him.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Oh, great, that narrows it down a lot.
> 
> **magilift:** What... do you mean?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** I only know like 20 people in this school.
> 
> **magilift:**...in the ENTIRE school?

Didn't Night Raven College have over eight hundred students?! Even if Yuu couldn't remember all of them, that was less than a classroom's worth of students!

> **yuu-and-i:** I'm... better with faces than with names?
> 
> **magilift:** I sure hope you are... for your own sake.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Hey!! (;｀O´)o

I laughed a bit out loud at their reaction. Their habit of using weird faces while messaging people was cute. 

But still, I had one question on my mind.

> **magilift:** So... you just wanted to know if you knew your admirer? You don't want to know if he's a creep or something...?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Well, if it were a stranger doing it, it would be kind of weird and creepy, yeah.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** But it's way less awkward if it's one of my friends!

I let out a sigh of relief, but now I had even more questions.

> **magilift:** Wouldn't it also be weird if it were from a friend...? If you don't feel the same way, I mean?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Hmmmmmmm 
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** I guess if it were a friend, I'd feel more at ease?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Getting all these gifts is way too much from someone I don't know, but if it's a friend, I can appreciate that he tried to make me happy.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Oh! It's like Santa Claus! The idea of an old man breaking into your house to give you stuff is weird, but when you learn that it's your parents doing it, you appreciate it more!
> 
> **magilift:** What?
> 
> **yuu-and-i:**...you have no idea who Santa is, do you?
> 
> **magilift:** No.
> 
> **magilift:**...are you okay? I can show you a sporting goods store in town where you can get a baseball bat really cheap if you want.
> 
> **yuu-and-i:** Nononononononononono, it's fine! I promise! It's fine!

The conversation shifted to them explaining the concept of Christmas to me, but the entire time, I was wondering if it would be too much to get them a weapon for self-defence. 

I settled on becoming strong enough to protect them if they were in danger instead.

But I couldn't exactly protect them while being too afraid to show them my face...

* * *

I did it. I sent a letter to Yuu. 

As their secret admirer, I asked them to meet me in the forest behind the school alone after class.

But as I leaned against a tree, fidgeting with the gift in my pocket, I couldn't help panicking.

I mean, who would agree to meet someone alone in a forest?! Anyone with a sense of self-preservation would just not show up, so there was no point in waiting--!

"Hello? Mr. Secret Admirer, where are you?" Yuu's voice asked from afar.

Apparently I was so focused on my thoughts that I missed their approaching footsteps until it was too late. Yuu and I spotted each other as they peeked out from behind a tree.

"Oh! Epel! You're here too?" Yuu asked.

Shit.

"I got a letter from my secret admirer, so I'm trying to meet him," Yuu said casually. "What are you doing here?"

Even though I wanted to tell them for a while, the words got stuck in my throat. They came out as more of a whisper than the proud declaration I wanted them to be.

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't really catch that..."

"I'm your secret admirer."

"Oh, okay," Yuu replied. 

There was a moment of silence, before...

"Wait, you're my what?!"

"I-it wasn't like I really wanted to be a secret or something...!" I said quickly. "The first time, I wanted to just give you some sweets to cheer you up, but then that thieving cat took 'em and said I was a secret admirer! And then you started seriously investigatin' who it was, so you'd be disappointed if they just up and stopped... Anyways, um, I wanted to make you happy, so... um, no, I mean...."

Shit, everything I said was making it sound worse and worse!

As I was panicking, the feeling of weight on my shoulder cut through my thoughts.

"Thank you," Yuu said with a smile. They had put their hand on my shoulder to calm me down...

"A-ah...?"

"You got all those gifts for me, right? You really did make me happy with all of them. Thank you."

All of a sudden, I wasn't sure why I was freaking out. Of course Yuu would be understanding. That was part of why I liked them so much.

"Actually, I... I got you another gift," I managed to say, though I hated how shyly the words came out.

"Really!?" Yuu said, an adorably excited smile on their face.

"Please accept this!" I exclaimed in a hurry, holding out my best apple carving to them.

It took countless tries to get it just right, but I wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than perfection. So I stubbornly carved flower after flower for them until I nailed it down.

"Whoa...! It's so pretty...!" Yuu said in awe as they took the flower carving from my hands.

When they cupped their hands to cradle the flower, I could see that they had painted their nails with a mix of two colours I had gotten them. A bright pink that faded into a paler pink in a gradient... it was really simple and unexpectedly cute.

I was so distracted by their nails that I almost missed them asking, "You made this yourself, Epel?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, hoping I wasn't blushing.

"You're amazing! It came out so well!" Yuu's compliments slipped off their tongue easily as they admired the flower from different angles. "You're incredibly skilled!"

"It's embarrassing to be complimented so earnestly, but... thanks," I said. I was definitely blushing.

"I'm not saying anything that's not true," Yuu replied. "Hey, how did you get it to look so shiny?"

"Ah, I dipped it in resin so it wouldn't go bad," I answered. "It was my first time doing such a thing, so I'm glad it turned out well."

...it was only after I answered in a light and airy tone like we were grannies at a handicrafts club that I realized that somehow, my attempt at a confession got entirely derailed. _Again._

In a desperate attempt to get back to what I had planned, I exclaimed, "wait! Aren't you supposed to be asking _'why did you give me this'_ or something right now?!"

"Oh, if you want me to, then sure," they replied casually. "How come you gave me this?"

The words seemed to stick in my throat at that. It was obvious that they weren't considering me as a romantic interest at all.

Tch, it was everything I was worried about...! The idea of being seen as some cute little kid not even worth being taken seriously by them...!

"I... I wanted to give this to you because I wanted to show you how much I liked and admired you!" I exclaimed.

Though I wanted to sound cool as I said it, the words came out jumbled and rushed.

Despite that, Yuu smiled. Unexpectedly, they said, "I admire you too."

"What?!"

"The way you've been working so hard to exercise and improve yourself is inspiring!" Yuu exclaimed with a bright smile. "I've been looking up to you, as someone who doesn't let his physique get in the way of his desires."

"Th-thanks?!" I replied in a panic. "I, I appreciate it a lot, but I've got the feeling you're misunderstanding something here?!"

"Eh? Am I?" Yuu asked, looking at me curiously. "You're my secret admirer and you gave me those things because you wanted to make me happy, right?"

"Don't say it like I'm some goody-two shoes! I gave you those gifts because I have the goddamn hots for you!"

Yuu froze like a statue, but I worked myself up too much to stop there.

"You... I haven't been able to get you out of my head for a long time now! I like you a lot, so that's why I've been giving you these gifts!"

"E-eh, Epel...!?" they stammered.

"Your smile, your laugh, your love of sweets, the way you tap your pen against your chin when you're thinking, how you use emojis when you message me, I like all of it, so...!"

For a moment, their gaze was focused directly on me, before they looked up towards a spot behind me.

"W-wait, wait, wait! Epel! Hold on, there's someone watching us--!"

" _I don't care!_ The whole world could be watching, and the only one I would care about is you!" I exclaimed, because fucking hell, could nothing go right for me?!

"A-ah... um...!" Yuu said, their face going red in an instant. That's right... they were probably humiliated, having someone see us... urgh, I wanted to beat that bastard up for interrupting-!

Argh, deep breaths...!

"You... you don't have to give me an answer right away," I said, my voice wavering from the sheer amount of effort it took to not immediately run after the eavesdropper. "But please just... think about it...?"

"Yes," Yuu said instantly, stunning me.

"...what?"

"You... um, were asking me out, right?" Yuu asked, looking at me uncertainly. When I nodded, they gave me a shy smile. "Um... so I... I wanted to accept. Your feelings, I mean."

I stared at them blankly for a few seconds, causing them to panic.

"I-I, I'm not really experienced with any sort of romance or anything! But, um, please... please take care of me?"

Oh. Wait.

**_OH!_ **

"Of course! I'll definitely make you happy!" I exclaimed, a smile Vil was sure to call excessive on my face. "I'll protect you no matter what!"

Yuu smiled in return, and I felt like I was frickin' invincible!

So, I took out my magic pen, already feeling my grin go a little bloodthirsty.

"I'll start by takin' care of a lil eavesdropper!" 

"Epel, no!" Yuu screamed instantly, picking me up off the ground to stop me. "Psychological warfare is way more effective! Wait!" 

I only had one thought in my head as I noticed our height difference once again.

_'I've got to get even stronger!'_

* * *

**Bonus - Hair Accessories**

"What the hell is this...?" I muttered as I flipped through a fashion magazine. They were everywhere in Pomefiore, though I tended not to care about them much, until the owner of this one mentioned the guide to hair decorations in it. I managed to bat my eyelashes at the guy 'till he agreed to let me borrow it. It was great for me, since Yuu mentioned liking this kinda stuff.

Unfortunately, the owner failed to mention that the nail polish guide was written more confusingly than our history textbook. What the hell did _'this clip will totally bring out your inner glam-power'_ even _mean_?

As much as I hated to admit it, I might have needed some help.

"But who am I supposed to ask for help with this kinda crap...?" I said out loud to myself.

And then I heard a voice outside my open window that made my blood run cold.

"Mon Dieu, is that a cry for help I hear, Monsieur Crabapple?" 

"What the hell?!" I screamed, before Rook broke into my room, lifted me in a bridal carry, jumped out onto a tree branch, and started making his way down.

Somehow, despite both of Rook's hands being occupied, we didn't die instantly. Unfortunately, I kind of wished we had, because then Rook brought me to Vil. Vil, who looked offended by our mere existences.

"Rook, what are you doing," Vil demanded.

"Roi de Poisons, I believe our dear Monsieur Crabapple requires your guidance," Rook said with his creepy grin.

Vil strode over to me, before tearing the magazine out of my hands. I didn't even realize I was still holding that thing, but apparently I was. In my heart, I apologized to the owner of the magazine as Vil managed to glance at a single page with enough disdain to kill a puppy.

"Epel. Why are you wasting your time with this out-of-date drivel?"

"U-uh, I wanted to... know what kind of... hair accessories were considered cute...?" I confessed. Kinda.

The way Vil and Rook looked at me immediately signalled to me that that was the wrong thing to say.

"I am certain that your visage would be enough to elevate any accessory to the heavens, Monsieur Crabapple!"

"Rook. Get the essential oils," Vil ordered. 

"Oui, Roi de Poisons, right away!"

"...w....why do we need those...?" I asked nervously.

"It wouldn't do to try accessorizing when your hair is in poor condition," Vil stated. "I will be personally showing you a new nine-step routine to ensure your hair is exceptionally glossy and soft."

Oh no.

"Of course, I am not one to mindlessly chase trends," Vil said, throwing the magazine over his shoulder as he looked me over. Oh no. "I will be painstakingly selecting only the finest accessories that suit you perfectly!"

_**Somebody get me out of here!!!!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to BobaAddict for being the first person in the comments to guess that it's epel, CTtrajan and RoseheartsSenpai56 for guessing it right in the twst discord server (which you can join [here](https://discord.gg/DEzMRaa5JH)), CerealMonster for being the first person to really start seriously trying to figure out who yuu's boyfriend is, and Lilith_Dono for being cool. thanks for all your comments!


	2. Their Side

To be honest, it's really hard for me to believe what happened yesterday.

I mean, Epel confessed to me. _Me._ And, well, I, that just isn't a thing that happens to people like me, alright?!

But, the proof is in the pudding, or in this case, the proof stares at me from the screen of my phone.

**diamond-quarter**

> _Taking selfies in the courtyard~ Isn't NRC's campus so pretty? #NRCPride #Architecture #Cay'sDailyLife_

**diamond-quarter**

> _Ran into **@yuu-and-i** , **@deuce-spade** , and **@ace-of-hearts**! #WeTookAPicTogether #MyCuteJuniors_

**diamond-quarter**

> _**@hunters-mark** KIDNAPPED THE PREFECT WHY DID HE KIDNAP THE PREFECT #HELP?! #AceAndDeuceWentToFightHim #ThisCannotEndWell_

**hunters-mark**

> _**@diamond-quarter** _ _We all have our part to play in this delightful tale, and I am simply playing out mine. Do not worry, Monsieur Magicam, the Trickster is unharmed._

**diamond-quarter**

> _**@hunters-mark** Thank you, Rook, but also what the fuck, dude?_

I shudder as I remember yesterday's capital-I Incident after Rook, well, kidnapped me and brought me to meet Vil.

Long story short, Vil criticized my appearance for twenty minutes and told me to improve myself lest I bring down Pomefiore's reputation. Which didn't make sense, because I wasn't _in_ Pomefiore, but he insisted on shoving beauty products into my bag anyways. As he did so, I noticed a letter from my secret admirer.

In hindsight, he probably meant that I ought to present myself well since Epel was my boyfriend now...

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh, how am I supposed to believe this?!" I scream as I roll around on my bed.

I only remember that I'm still holding my phone when I almost drop it as a result of my rampant rolling, so I decide to just keep reading to calm myself down. 

**diamond-quarter**

> _Oh, hey, Yuu's back! Why are they crying? #CheerUpYuu! #SendingGoodVibesYourWay_

Ah. I forgot that Cater saw that.

**diamond-quarter**

> _Yuu calmed down and it turns out that they got a letter from a secret admirer! OMG! Who could it be?! #MysteryForTheAges #LetsPutOurHeadsTogether_

**diamond-quarter**

> _While Yuu was thinking about the identity of their secret admirer, I ran into **@hot-pink-gamer-dad** , **@zzzilver** , and Malleus! #WeTookASelfieTogether #MalleusDoesntHaveAMagicamAccount #YouGuysShouldMakeHimOne_

**young-master-is-the-best**

> **_@diamond-quarter_ ** _THE YOUNG MASTER DOESN'T NEED AN ACCOUNT IF HE DOESN'T WISH FOR ONE. HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT HE WOULD NEED SUCH A TRIVIAL THING_

**diamond-quarter**

> _**@young-master-is-the-best** Ahaha, you should chill out a bit! I was just thinking he might not want to miss out on things like info about parties and group events we post here, right? (Also, why do you have a Magicam account if it's so trivial?)_

**young-master-is-the-best**

> **_@diamond-quarter_ ** _THERE IS A FIRST YEAR GROUP CHAT THAT I AM OBLIGATED TO BE A PART OF, REQUIRING ME TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT_

**hot-pink-gamer-dad**

> _**@diamond-quarter** Cater, Malleus is attempting to make a Magicam account right now. He's failing terribly. Will keep you updated on the situation._

Okay, I wasn't aware that Cater took selfies with Diasomnia while I was thinking, but that didn't seem out of character for him. I scroll past a few more replies (apparently, Malleus had attempted to download Magicam on a rotary phone for five minutes, before making the phone explode) to get back to the confession bit.

**diamond-quarter**

> _Oh it's almost time for Yuu to meet with the secret admirer! I'm a bit worried, tho... #WhoConfessesInAForest? #MaybeIShouldGoFollowThem #SinceYuuCantUseMagic_

**diamond-quarter**

> _Operation: Protect the Prefect is a go! #HidingBehindATree #TheyWontSeeMe_

**diamond-quarter**

> _WAIT THEIR SECRET ADMIRER IS THE CUTIEPIE JUNIOR EPEL!?!? #DramaticGasp #TwistIDidntSeeComing_

**diamond-quarter**

> _Epel is super shy and cute...! He gave Yuu a flower! #SoSweet #Adorable_

Ahhh, Epel would probably get so mad if he knew Cater said that...

**diamond-quarter**

> _Oh SHIT. Yuu noticed me and pointed me out, but Epel was all like "I don't care about anyone else but you!" #HolyShit #ThatWasActuallySmooth #IdFallForHim_

And there it is! Oh gosh!

Cater didn't even get anywhere close to doing the moment justice! 

Just the memory of Epel's eyes, full of a ferocity I didn't know he had, as he said that...! 

He... he was super cool, yesterday. And, even though I never really considered anyone in this world as a possible love interest before, he managed to make my heart race. 

I said yes on an impulse, but... oh gosh, do I actually like him!? 

I mean, before, I saw Epel as a kind of, I dunno, reliable big brother figure who happens to be shorter than me! Among our group of first years, Ace, Grim, and Deuce keep getting themselves into trouble, Sebek only cares about Malleus, and Jack might have a sensible head, but he's allergic to admitting he's a nice person! Epel might have been a little quiet and hotheaded, but he was the most reliable by default.

And yet, and yet--! And yet he managed to be really cool yesterday! And, and--! And I always admired him for exercising to get the body he wants, but, did I like him this entire time?!

I hug a pillow to my chest, kicking at my bed in embarrassment.

I only stop when I hear the sound of my phone going off. It's a phone call!

"H-hello!?" I say, sitting upright in my bed without checking who called. 

_"Hey, Yuu, are you busy today?"_ Epel asks, and I can already feel my heart freaking out.

"Um, no, not at all!"

_"Then, do you want to hang out with me? We could fly or play a game or eat together... whatever you want, really."_

"Oh, s-sure! That'd be lovely," I answer. "Well, eating and playing games are fine, but I can't ride a broomstick."

_"Scared of heights?"_

"Oh no, I actually literally can't. Problems of not being a magic user."

_"Huh...? Then how did you play that game against Savanaclaw...? In the exhibition match, I mean."_

"Oh, Grim was the one controlling the broom," I tell him, laughing a bit at the memory. "He was so focused on attacking that the broom went wild! I flew off and accidentally knocked Leona off his broom. If Grim hadn't knocked me out, I would've crashed anyways!" 

_"I see... have you ever wanted to try flying, though?"_

"It does look like a lot of fun," I admit. 

_"Then, do you want to ride a broom with me?"_

"Eh?! Really?! You don't mind?"

_"I'm the one offering, aren't I?"_

"W-well, when you put it that way..." I say, before laughing. "It does sound like it'll be fun...! Should I meet you at the sports field?"

_"Actually, I can drop by Ramshackle with my broom. It won't take that long."_

"You have your own broom? I thought the school provided them."

_"Yeah, the brooms we use for flying or Magift are the school's, but I've got my own. It's a broom that's been passed down my family for apple-pickin', so it can support more weight than normal. It's not too fast, though..."_

"So it'll be able to carry two people without a problem! That's great!"

_"Yeah. So, it'll probably take around... half an hour for me to get there?"_

"Alright! See you then!"

_"See you soon, Yuu."_

The sound of the call ending rings out. 

Then I realize something.

"Um... wait, is this a date?" I ask out loud, though I don't even know who I'm asking. The call already ended, and well, if _I_ knew the answer, I wouldn't be asking!

A ghost sticks his head through the wall to say, "yes, it definitely is."

"Oh, okay," I say, before I start screaming.

* * *

Somehow I managed to get myself looking presentable by the time Epel knocked on Ramshackle's front door.

I pretty much throw the door open in a panic, before trying to act casual.

"Hi! Were you waiting long?" I ask.

"I just got here," Epel answers, before his eyes went to my hair. 

"Oh, I used one of the hair accessories you got me!" I say, messing with a lock of my hair out of habit. "...do you like it?"

"Yeah. You look real darn cute," Epel says, making me blush.

"A-ah?! Thanks...!" 

Epel gives me a breathtaking smile, extending his hand out to me while saying, "c'mon, let's get going already."

I gulp before nodding, taking his hand and closing the door behind me. Epel guides me to where he left the broomstick hovering, before--

He scoops me up into a bridal carry!?!? 

"Epel?!"

"I won't drop you," he promises, even though that is so not the problem right now. "I've been working out for moments like this."

And while I'm still flustered and nervous and panicking, he sets me down on the broomstick, before sitting in front of me.

"You better hold on tight so you don't fall, alright?"

"Y-yeah," I say, wrapping my arms around his chest, before I feel us start to take off.

Having a boyfriend this cool might be really bad for my heart...!

* * *

**Bonus - Nail Polish**

A kit of sparkling nail polish and tools shine in front of me. I look from the gift on the table to where Epel's sitting next to me on the couch, unable to contain my excitement.

"Wow...! For me?!" I ask.

"Well, 's not like the ghosts or Grim could use 'em," Epel replies with a grin.

I laugh before examining the kit further, and to my awe...!

"Ahhh, you even got nail art templates! This is great! You're the best, Epel! Thank you!"

"It's nothin' much."

I'm so happy I could kiss him!

And, um, before I could stop myself, I do?

I only realize what I've done after I've pressed my lips to his cheek, so I pull away in a panic.

"I, um, I, sorry!" I scream. "I-I wanted to thank you, wait, no, that's just an excuse because I wanted to kiss you, um, wait-"

Ahhhhh, shut up shut up shut up!!!! Why can't I stop talking?!

"I-I didn't mind!" Epel exclaims, cutting through my panic by grabbing my hand. "I actually really liked it, so...!"

Epel lifts my hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of my hand, before grinning at me.

"There. Now we're even."

"Th-that's not how it works!" I protest. "You can't repay me for my thanks to you! Now I owe you again!"

Epel laughs, and something about his smile makes me think he did it on purpose.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, so...! Close your eyes!" I order. I raise my other hand to cup his cheek, leaning towards him--

_**"SHRIMPY, I MANAGED TO CONFESS TO GOLDFISHIE!"** _

The two of us stare at the newcomer. Who, had, well, kicked Ramshackle's front door down.

I hear Epel swear under his breath, but, well, everything else kind of fades away to background noise as I get up and grab the coffee table.

**_"GET THE HELL OUT!!!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proof that yuu's boyfriend is epel (CerealMonster i appreciate how openminded you are about polyamory possibilities but yeah no yuu only has the one boyfriend)
> 
> \- BobaAddict is right that epel's the only likely person based on process of elimination
> 
> \- epel doesnt mention the gender of the person hes dating and he never specifically says hes dating jack
> 
> \- epel isnt in savanaclaw and hes part of the magift club
> 
> \- jack not only has a crush on ruggie, hes single (he successfully misled many of you!)
> 
> \- epel did have a valid reason to be mad at floyd aside from floyd calling him short in first date (floyd literally shoved him out of the way to ask yuu how to kiss short people) but he also went to hug yuu as a greeting which seems a bit too affectionate for epel just greeting just another friend
> 
> \- (epel also only greets yuu in parents)
> 
> \- epel doesn't know trends in pocky
> 
> \- in babysitter, yuu tried to pair up couples whenever possible. the description implies that epel helped them take care of azul ("Yuu was holding a small cauldron with a tuft of silver hair sticking out of it, but for some reason unrelated to fire, they and Epel were soaking wet.")
> 
> \- this hint is really subtle so i dont blame anyone who missed it, but: also in babysitter, yuu makes a potion for their boyfriend and one for class and breaking a growth potion results in that fic's mishap. it's never clarified whether the growth potion is the one for their boyfriend or the one for class, but the fact that yuu didn't know that they couldn't brew the potion on their own indicates that it's not the one for homework, since, well, crewel would probably tell them about that part. so, the growth potion is the gift for their boyfriend. epel is probably the one of the only people who would be interested in a growth potion in the main cast. 
> 
> \- epel is the only one in first date's bonus one who is named in the narration and isn't able to be ruled out as the boyfriend. plus the fact that yuu just, stole his drink and didnt get kicked
> 
> \- panacea's country "darlin'" moment + kicking cater in the shin


End file.
